Stalking Beuty
by Ladyofthelake12824
Summary: This is What happends when two new vampires come to the cullen coven at different times thinking they don't know each other , but there past holds more than what meets the fang.


**~Twilight Fan Fiction~**

**I'm just going to start at a random point**

**Ok. Good. So any way there are two new vampires that know that they have met each other before, one of them is a male named Nicholas and the other one is a Girl named Rain . Rain gets found and taken in and Nicholas starts to like Rain a little too much, I mean like stalker much, I'm just going to pick up from the part where Alice has already set them up on a date because in her future she sees them getting married. ****Read it, and then tell me if you want the whole story.**** I know it sucks, but the storyline is really good though. **

**When we were finished eating dinner Nicholas said, Rain scoot your chair back a couple of feet.**

**Ok, I said while I was scooting it back. When I was far enough he came over to where I was and he bent down on one knee, and said, Rain, he started, oh god I thought no, no, no, no. He continued, even though ive only known you for a couple of weeks, I feel as if ive already known you for a lifetime. Wow, how corny was he, if he hadn't already noticed we are dead, and im pretty sure I didn't know him in my lifetime… unless he was some sort of stalker. Then he continued, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh god…. he is Dam! Will you marry me Rain. Oh god, that's it he's push it to the limit. **

**I'll let him down fast. Screw him, Let him crash and burn. He looked across the table hopefully at me. At the exact moment, God bless him, the waiter came up holding more bread sticks. Before the waiter could even switch the breadstick bowls I grabbed a handful of them and stuffed them into my mouth. What can I get you guys, the waiter asked?At that moment Nicholas did something that I would have never expected. Why yes, I would like a stuffed mushroom with a side order of dilinked caviar and of course two glasses of your strongest expensive red wine to celebrate, were getting married. When he said that I almost started choking on the bread sticks, yuck they taste like saw dust. Whoa whoa whoa there I did not say yes to your wedding proposal, I didn't even answer yet. During the time he was ordering he was staring me straight in the eyes as if he was trying to read my mind like Edward, well except for the fact that after a while Edward is trying to read my mind his expression would change from blank to a mixture of confusion, anger, and something else I never understood. I ordered the same food that Nicholas got except we both knew that no one was going to eat it. The waiter was putting our plates down and then, I just had to ask, " aren't you going to ask what im going to say. I don't need to know what you say, because Alice already saw you and me getting married. Alice's visions change with what you choose, I said I know that you want to marry me but for that vision to actually happen I would have to say yes. Well that's not exactly what I was thinking; if I was going to get married to Nicholas I would die first, no pun intended. So your answer is no? Nicholas said. Precisely I said. Well Nicholas started, I always get what I want, and I want you. Now when he said that it totally creapped me out, but I can take care of myself. But, I started, what if Alice's visions are wrong, what if you don't always get what you want, and what if I said no. Well that can all be changed he said while wearing a smirk so evil you know he's up to no good. Check please he said. While he was paying our check I was trying to read his expression the whole entire time. He did not seem like the type that just got their wedding proposal pimp slapped back into their face. He looked more like the type where nothing seemed wrong in his relationship. **

**Rain, Rain, Rain lets go I already paid the check. Huh all right im coming. I got up out of my seat and started walking out, but I could already see the eyes of people that were envious of the fact that Nicholas could get a girl like me. We walked to the car in dead silence. Then he came to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Then he went and got into his side of the car, but he didn't start the engine yet, he just stood there staring at me. He reached his hand up and started playing with one lock of curls; you know Rain dermoint will sound beautiful when we get married. I'm not getting married to you ok!!!! Stop playing with my hair, turn on the car engine and lets go home ok. When will this guy ever stop? Oh Rain don't be like that, he said in a mocking tone, Let me change your mind. Oh yeah and how is that going to happen. Well he started while he was undoing the zipper of his pants, I was thinking of giving you a taste of our wedding night. Oh my god, I thought, he's going to rape me. What makes you think that im going to cooperate? The fact that my power can make you. What power I said, when you first came here Carlisle said, that you said you didn't have any powers. Well I lied he said while he shrugged his shoulders. He came over to me, but I was ready to fight. What the fuck!!!!!!! I thought, I can't move. You can't move can you he said in between him kissing my neck, that's my power to provide or take away immobility. His power is no use to my power; all my power is Telekinetic, mind reading, stopping some powers and im aloud to have human qualities. **

**He came over to me and lifted up my dress, omg, I started crying. Shut up he said slapping me over, and over, and over again. Then he started to rape me. Ouch ouch hey stop please stop stop stop shut up, shut up, then he started to bite me, all over, god venom stings so badly. When he was done I was sure I had bites all over me , my hair was messed up , I had a split lip , bruises all over my self , and I feel so sore. **

**How was that he asked, he was still using his powers on me, I just couldn't speak, I felt so violated. He slapped me again, I asked how was it. Fuck you, I said. Don't be so cruel he said. Hmmm he started. How about we go home. Then without another word he started driving off to the road, leaving the wedding proposal and my virginity, in that parking space. **

**When he got to the house he said get out, im going to go take a little ride around town. I got out without a word, fearing he might do it again. I also prayed that all of the Cullen's were out so they wouldn't see me like this. But right in front of the garage were the Cullen cars. Damn I cursed myself in my head, first I get raped and now they're all going to see me like this. God must have it out for me; I mean I am already dead.**

**Wow, maybe I could just sneak up to my room, without anyone seeing me, well that won't happen if Alice is here. I got my key out of my purse, unlocked the door, and said here goes nothing. When I opened the door I walked in and sitting right there on the stairs was Alice waiting for me with a camera, a camera I mean of all things. Rain your back, where is nick at, did you have fun, where did you go, what happened, did you say yes. This was all Alice's fault; she 's the one that set me up on this date. You knew this whole time he was going to propose didn't you, you knew that I didn't like him but you still set this up. Well yeah, I mean I saw a vision of him bent down on one Knee, but I didn't see the after party. Whatever, I'm going to sleep. You can't sleep remember, Alice said getting up from the stairs but still blocking the stairwell. Rain your going to tell me what happened with your date or your not getting up these stairs, it can be private or I can call everyone. Good more people to see me when I whoop your ass. **

**I'm more trained then you remember rain, I can see what you're going to do before you do it. Whatever move. I used my telekinetic powers to move Alice to the bottom of the stairs. Thanks I said looking at pixie sticks. I'm not done with you Alice said and she ran to the top of the stairs. She jumped onto me and we ended up tumbling and falling down the stairs, when we got to the bottom. I got on top of her and said Alice stay out of my love life ok!!!!!!!! If I fall in love or get married I want it to be because we were meant for each other ok. Not because my sister Is telling some random guy I have no interest in that if he proposes to me that we are going to get married. Ok!! All right jeez get off of me I think the audience has had enough. Standing at the door of the living room looking at us like we were crazy were Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmet all probably wondering what was going on? Oh hey rain how was your date, Emmet said. Oh no, I said in my head, as the room started to shake, if I don't control this one the whole house could go down. Rain , Rain it was Carlisle voice. **


End file.
